


Wanted

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Historical Inaccuracy, Modern Royalty, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Castiel spends his first night with two women he knows never wanted him, but they're stuck with him now, and he'll have to make the best of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPNPolyBingo (which is being run by the very awesome [Christy](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com)), and this fic is for the Arranged Marriage square.

He knew he wasn't wanted. He was needed, and that wasn't nearly as good and it kind of hurt, but he was also serving his country, and that's what mattered. They would never love him and would only use him, but he'd never want for anything other than love.

Castiel stood on the stone steps of the church, eyes downward as the priest recited the vows for country and his new queens, and when he was prompted, he said, "I do."

"Loud enough for everyone to hear," the priest said, bored of him already.

Cas raised his head, looking at his new owners, because that's what they were. "I do," he said, voice loud enough to be heard by most everyone who had come to see the marriage of their beloved queens to their new husband.

People congratulated him, some of them even jealous of his new role in society, and a few patted him on the back and said they wished they could live in a huge castle. Castiel's father nodded his approval when the reining queens took him by the hand and led him down to the carriage.

The ride to his new home was quiet, and the two women sitting across from him seemed more interested in finishing the paperwork they'd been handed than their new husband. Lady Pamela smiled at him once, but then the carriage came to a stop, and servants came to escort them into the castle.

The women were beautiful, Lady Jessica's hair done up for the wedding, her blond curls falling down over her hand-made barrettes. Both women were in fitted gowns that looked so soft Cas wanted to touch, to caress, but he wasn't allowed. They would never be his anyway. He had been given to the country and the women because they needed an heir to the throne, and Castiel's father needed to keep peace between their two countries.

Castiel was nothing but a sperm donor to two women who had never bedded a man before. Or so he'd been told. He'd heard the rumors of what they did to men to even dared to flirt with them, and he knew better than to even speak without being spoken to.

The servants whisked him away for fittings, a haircut even though he'd had one the day before, a manicure, a pedicure, and a facial, all of which he kind of enjoyed. He felt pampered in a way he'd never allowed himself while living with his father. Cas had always wanted to be a self-made man, and his father had laughed at the idea, making it impossible for Cas to live his own life, and when his father started negotiations for the marriage, Cas figured he'd lost all hope of doing what he wanted with his own life.

When he saw the palette at the end of the bed in the queens' room, he knew not only was he never going to be what he wanted to be, but that he should've appreciated what he had with his father, because at least then he'd had his own room and bed.

*

Cas was already on his palette when Lady Pamela and Lady Jessica walked into the room late that night. He had curled up and was fairly comfortable, pleased to find the blanket and pillow were high-quality and no expense had been spared. Even the palette was made of down.

"Are you comfortable there?" Lady Jessica asked, nose scrunched up adorably. She really was beautiful.

Cas smiled. "Yes, my queen."

Lady Jessica rolled her eyes. "It's Jessica. Jess. Lady Jessica and titles aren't really my thing."

Cas nodded. "Okay," he said, not really sure if he could speak to her so informally outside the bedroom.

Lady Pamela stripped out of her clothing in front of him. "And don't even think of calling me anything other than Pam."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, looking down at the floor instead of her naked body.

He closed his eyes as they started kissing, Jess still in her panties and bra, but Pam completely naked. It had been a while since he'd slept with anyone, and he tried to keep his eyes closed, but Jess gasped, and he peeked, his cock twitching when he saw Pam's hands cupping Jess' ass, pulling the cheeks apart and exposing her asshole to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled partway onto his stomach, hoping to trap his erection.

Jess whimpered, and Cas pushed his face into the soft pillow, trying to ignore them as they made their way to the bed. They kissed noisily, Jess letting out breathy moans as Pam did something that made a wet, squelching sound. Cas wasn't sure if her fingers were in Jess' asshole or her pussy, but whatever it was, Cas cock began to throb. He bucked against his palette, then curled in on himself, hoping they hadn't seen him.

"Mmm, right there," Jess breathed. "Harder!"

Cas wondered if he should excuse himself and go to the bath. If they asked, he could lie and say he needed to pee, then jerk himself off alone. But he was scared. The peace between the two countries was brand new, and it was preceded by hundreds of years of bad relations and tension. If he fucked up, people would die, and he couldn't have that on his conscience. 

"Oh! Pam! Oh, yeah, right there!" Jess cried out.

Cas clenched his teeth, but as Lady Jessica thrashed about on the bed, coming on Lady Pamela's fingers, Cas' cock twitched so hard he gasped. He pushed his face into the pillow even harder, hunching up his shoulders and pressing the heel of his hand down on his cock.

"Castiel?"

It was Lady Pamela, and Cas froze, his heart pounding. "Yes, ma'am?"

"What's wrong kiddo?" She didn't sound mad, and it didn't appear she was teasing him either. She sounded genuinely curious.

"Nothing, ma'am," Cas said, wincing even as he said it, because certainly lies were not acceptable.

"I thought...," Jess whispered, but Cas couldn't see her. "Do something!"

Pam sighed, and Cas heard her walking across the plush carpeting. He flinched when her fingers caressed his face, and he opened his eyes, scared and a little embarrassed. She was crouching by his palette, still nude.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Sorry for what, sweetheart?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"Do you want me to go into the bath and take care of it?" he asked. "I don't want to bother you."

"I told you!" Jess hissed.

Pam sighed. "Oh, kiddo. You're not gay, are you," she said instead of asked, something in her eyes that wasn't quite pity, but thankfully wasn't censure either.

Cas frowned. "Uhm, no."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Your father told us you were gay. Told us you wanted to serve your country and give us a child, but that you wanted nothing to do with women otherwise."

Cas let out a bark of laughter that probably wasn't so appropriate for the situation, but of course his father had done that. He should've known. "No, ma'am. I like women a lot."

"So why are you on the dog's palette instead of in bed having fun with us?" she asked, face screwed up in confusion.

Cas felt his face flush. "I, uhm... I thought this was _my_ bed."

Jess let out a growl of frustration. "That fucker," she blurted.

"Jess," Pam said, warning tone to her voice.

"No, I'm not going to keep my mouth shut," Jess said, climbing off the bed and plopping her naked ass down on the palette near Cas' feet. "I _knew_ that man was an asshole, and this is the proof. What else did he lie about? What did he _do_ to you?"

Cas looked up at her, then shrugged. "I don't know what you're asking."

Pam got on her knees, resting back on her heels. "He must have told you some lies about us, otherwise you wouldn't be scared."

"I'm not scared," Cas said.

Pam snorted. "You're scared and you decided the dog's bed was your own."

Cas sighed. "Okay, I'm scared I'm going to displease you, and that you'll break the peace treaty with my father's country."

"There's nothing you could do that would make us change the way we deal with your father," Pam said, "and we wouldn't make your people suffer because of him or you."

"That man's a tyrant," Jess grumbled.

"That's enough," Pam said, resting a hand on Jess' knee.

"He is," Cas said softly.

Pam gave him a sad smile. "Maybe, but until we knew your relationship with him, it was rude to speak ill of him."

"I hated living with him," Cas said, eyes welling up with tears that he furiously blinked away. "He treated me like a child even though I'm almost twenty-nine."

"So you assumed he basically sold you to us," Pam said. "That's why you thought this was your bed and that you aren't an equal partner in this marriage."

Cas frowned. "I'm not."

Pam nodded. "You're right, but that's only temporary. We wanted to make sure you weren't going to act as a spy for your father and that you'd be loyal to our country, but it was always our plan to make you an equal partner."

"Certainly not a king," Cas said, chuckling, because even the thought was absurd.

Jess smacked his hip. "We didn't just order a baby-maker we saw in a marketplace. We first saw you six years ago when your father came here to discuss trade."

"I thought you were hot," Pam said, smirking.

"Yeah, you were adorable," Jess said.

"It wasn't until we got into negotiations that your father told us you were gay," Pam said, then shook her head. "He knew what he was doing. He told us you wanted children, and were willing to go without male companionship for the privilege of raising children."

"Asshole," Jess said, and it sounded as if she'd called him that many times before.

Cas sat up, draping the blanket over his crotch. "I do want children, but I doubt he knew or cared."

"And you like women," Pam said with a smirk.

Cas' cheeks flushed again. "Very much so," he said, ducking his head.

"Pam hasn't come yet," Jess said, winking at him.

Cas let out a chuckle. "Would you like me to take care of that, my lady?"

"Well," Pam drawled as she stood up and cupped Cas' right cheek, "I think your father might have been on to something. You see Jess and I sometimes bring in a guy or girl and have lots of dirty, nasty fun with them. Would you like to have some dirty, nasty fun? Because there's so much we could do to you."

Cas' cock, which had gone soft with the discussion, started to harden again, and Jess put a hand on his thigh, slowly moving toward his crotch.

"Yes, please," Cas breathed.

"Have you ever been fucked in the ass by a girl before?" Jess asked, running the backs of her fingers over his cock.

Cas shook his head. "No."

Pam tilted his chin up. "Would you like to feel my cock in your ass?"

Cas shivered. "Yes, please."

"Such a polite boy," Jess said. "Do you think he'll be just as polite when he sees the size of your strap-on?"

Pam smiled. "I think he will be. I think he'll be a _very_ good boy for us, won't you, sweetheart?"

Cas closed his eyes, his cock twitching. "Yes, ma'am."


End file.
